Blumen für dein Grab/Skript
Es wurde zum Größten Teil aus den Untertiteln, der Folge entnommen, nicht aus dem normalen Gesprächen. Diese sind meist etwas verkürzt. Gina Cowell: Mord, Geheimnisse, das Makabre, wie schaffen es ein abgebrühter Kriminalbeamter, eine Femme fataler und der kalter Stahl einer Waffe, die uns die Nachtischlampen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden brennen Lassen. Egal wie wir in den Bann gezogen werden, heute abdend ehren wir einen Meister dieses Genres und feiern die Veröffentlichung von Storm Fall… Richard Castle: Rufen sie mich an bevor die das abwaschen Gina Cowel:… der erstaunlich verblüffende Abschluss seiner erfolgreichen Derrik-Storm-Mystery-Reihe. Ladys und Genelmans, der Meister des Makabren, Rick Castle. Richard Castle: Hallo. Szenenwechsel zum Tatort Kate Beckett: Wer bist du? Javier Esposito: Alison Tisdale, 24 Jahre. Studentin der NYU. Nahm am Projekt für Sozialarbeit teil. Kate Beckett: Schöne Wohnung für eine Sozialarbeiterin. Kevin Ryan: Daddy ist Vermögend. Javier Esposito: Die Nachbarn riefen wegen der lauten Musik an. Als sie nicht antwortete schickten sie den Hausmeister. Kate Beckett: Keine Anzeichen für einen Kampf. Er kannte sie. Lanie Parish: Er kaufte ihr sogar Blumen. Wer sagt, es gäbe keine Romantik mehr? Kate Beckett: Ich sage das. Jeden Samstagabend. Lanie Parish: Ein bisschen Lippenstift würde nicht schaden. Ich sag's ja nur. Kate Beckett: Was gab er ihr noch außer Rosen? Lanie Parish: Zwei Schüsse in die Brust, kleines Kaliber. Kate Beckett: Kommt das jemanden bekannt vor? Javier Esposito: Nein. Aber ist stehe auch nicht auf so abgefahrene Sachen. Ich gebe mich auch nicht mit stinknormalen verbrechen zufrieden. Kate Beckett: Die abgefahrenen verlangen einem mehr ab. Sie lassen tiefer blicken. Seht mal, wie er sie zurückließ, ganz ordentlich beteckt. Kevin Ryen: Und? Kate Beckett: Trotz der ganzen Mühe und er Vorbereitung gibt es keinen Hinweis auf sexuellen Missbrauch. Javier Esposito: Das schließt du daraus? Kate Beckett: Ja, und außerdem habe ich das schonmal gesehen. Kevin Ryan: Du hast das schonmal gesehen? Wo? Kate Beckett: Rosen auf ihren Körper, Sonnenblumen auf den Augen... Lest ihr keine Bücher? Szenenwechsel zu Castles Buchvorstellung, Castle und Gina Cowell Gina Cowell: Welcher Trottel lässt seinen erfolgreichen Romanhelden sterben? Richard Castle: Fragst du mich als meine geldgierige Verlergerin oder als meine geldgierige Ex-Frau? Gina Cowell: Hast du was vor? Als Strafe tötest du den Goldesel? Richard Castle: Ich bon vielleicht kleinlich und unbesonnen, aber nicht so kleinlich und unbesonnen. Gina Cowell: Warum hast de es dann gemacht? Richard Castle: Über Derrick zu schreiben, machte mal Spaß. Jetzt ist es Arbeit. Gina Cowell: Du Ärmster. Er hätte doch in Rente gehen können. Er hätte zum Krüppel werden oder dem Zirkus betreten können. Aber nein, du musstest ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen. Richard Castle: Ja, und auf übelste Art, mit großer Austrittswunde. Keine Sorge. Derrick Storm ist nicht der Goldesel. Das bin ich. Ich schrieb vor ihm sechs Bestseller. Warum sollte das aufhören? Gina Cowell: Vielleicht, weil das neue Buch neun Wochen überfällig ist? Richard Castle: Genalität brauchen Zeit. Gina Cowell: Genialität? Du bist blockiert. Ich hörte du hast monatelang nicht geschrieben. Richard Castle: Lächerlich. Gina Cowell: Meine Quellen sich zuverlässig. Richard Castle: Sie liegen falsch. Gina Cowell: Das hoffe ich doch. Wenn ich in drei Wochen kein neues Mauskript habe, wird Black Pawn deinen Vorschuss zurückfordern. Richard Castle: Das wagst du dich nicht. Gina Cowell: Das werden wir ja sehen. Richard Castle: Ich habe den Vorschuss schon zurückgezahlt. Ich habe ihn in unsere Scheidung gesteckt. Gina Cowell: Hm... Szenenwechsel zu Castles Buchvorstellung, Martha Rodgers und Alexis Castle Martha Rodgers: Wirklich, Kleines, wer macht auf einer Party Hausaufgaben? Alexis Castle: Ich habe nächste Woche einen Test. Martha Rodgers: Ich auch. eine Leber wird getestet. Siehst du mich büffeln? Ein Champanger, bitte. Castle kommt dazu Richard Castle: Machen sie zwei draus. Martha Rodgers: Die Verkäufe sind wohl rückläufig. Die servieren hier nur das billige Zeug. Alexis Castle: Hi Daddy. Richard Castle: Hallo, Süße. Also! Mutter... Martha Rodgers: Sh... Nicht so laut. Ich will noch jemanden abschleppen. Richard Castle: ...Hast du Gina gesagt ich hätte Probleme mit dem Schreiben? Martha Rodgers: Ich erzählte ihr nichts dergleichen. Ich... Ich erwähnte vielleicht, dass du in Unterwäsche herumsitzt, Trübsal bläst und auf die Übertragung von Pferderennen wartest. Aber du bist ein Künstler. Da erwartet man das. Richard Castle: Du darfst nur bei uns wohnen, wenn du nicht über meine Arbeit redest. Martha Rodgers: Seit ich hier bin, hast du nicht gearbeitet. Alexis Castle: Oma! Martha Rodgers: Hat er nun mal nicht. Richard Castle: Egal was ich gemacht habe oder nicht gemacht habe, es wäre toll, wenn du es nicht meiner Ex sagen würdest. Martha Rodgers: Wo liegt das Problem... Warte, Süßer. Mein Männer-Radar zeigt einen Treffer. Bingo! Kein Rung. Zur Seite, Kinder. Mama geht angeln. Richard Castle: Du solltest mcih einweisen lassen. Alexis Castle: Weil du sie hast einziehen lassen? Ich finde das süß. Richard Castle: Solange ich sie nicht erwürge. Alexis Castle: Du weißt, dass ich erst 15 bin? Richard Castle: Du bist´ne alte Seele. Alexis Castle. Meine Seela und ich können warten. Richard Castle: Als ich in deinem Alter war... Das lann ich nicht erzählen. Das wäre unangebracht. Das meine ich damit. Willst du nicht Unangebrachtes erleben, um es später zu verschweigen? Alexis Castle: Du hast genug für uns beide erlebt. Richard Castle: Das Leben sollte ein Abenteuer sein. Weißt du, wieso Derrick starb? Es gab keine Überschungen mehr. Ich wusste immer, was passiert, in jedem Moment, in jeder Szene, wie bei diesen Partys. Sie sind do vorhersehbar. "Ich bin ihr größter Fan." "Woher kommen diese Einfälle?" Alexis Castle: Und stehts bleibt: "Unterschreiben Sie auf meiner Brust?" Richard Castle: Das stört mich nicht so sehr. Alexis Castle: Zu deiner Info, mich schon. Richard Castle: Es wäre schon, wenn mal ein anderer Spruch käme. Kate Beckett kommt von hinten. Kate Beckett: Mr. Castle? Richard Castle: Wo soll ich unterschreiben? Kate Beckett: Detective Kate Beckett, Polizei, wir kätten ein paar Fragen an sie, bezüglich eines Mordes der heute geschah. Alexis Castle: Das ist neu. Szenenwechsel Verhörraum, Richard Castle sitz schon drin, Kate Beckett kommt dazu. Kate Beckett: Mr. Castle. Für einen Bestseller-Autor wurden sie schon oft verhaftet. Ordnungswidriges Verhalten, Wiederstand gegen die Staatsgewalt. Richard Castle: So sind wir Jungs halt. Kate Beckett: Hier steht, dass Sie ein Polizei-Pferd stahlen. Castle: Ich borgte es. Kate Beckett: Und dabei waren sie nackt. Richard Castle: Es war Frühling. Kate Beckett: Jedes Mal wurde die Anklage fallen gelassen. Richard Castle: Was soll ich sagen? Der Bürgermeister ist ein Fan von mir. Aber wenn sie es Ihnen dadurch besser geht, dürfen sie mich gern züchtigen. Kate Beckett: Mr. Castle, Ihr Böse-Buben-Charm bringt sie vielleicht bei Dummerchen und Promi-Tussen weiter, ich arbeite für mein Geld. Das macht Sie für mich entweder zu einem, der mir das Leben erleichtert oder erschwert. Glauben die mich. Sie wollen es mir nicht erschweren. Richard Castle: Okay. Kate Beckett: Alison Tisdale. Tochter des Immobilen-Moguls Jonathan Tisdale. Richard Castle: Sie ist süß. Kate Beckett: Sie ist tot. Kennen Sie sie? Von Autogrammstunden oder Charity-Events. Richard Castle: Wäre möglich. Sie steht aber nicht in meinen kleinen schwarzen Büchlein. Kate Beckett: Und dieser Typ? Marvin Fisk. Anwalt für Bagetell-Delikte. Richard Castle: Die msiten meiner Delikte sind von der größeren Sorge. Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Kate Beckett: Fisk wurde vor zwei Wochen ermordet in seinem Büro aufgefunden. Ich kam nicht darauf, bis ich heute den Tatort von Tisdale-Mord sah. Richard Castle: Blumen für dein Grab. Kate Beckett: Marvin Fisk sah aus wie der Tote in Die Hölle kennt keine Wut. Richard Castle: Ich habe wohl einen Fan. Kate Beckett: Ja, einen geistetgestörten. Richard Castle: Sie sehen nicht geistetgestört aus. Kate Beckett: Wie bitte? Richard Castle: Die Hölle kennt keine Wut? Wütende blutrünstige Hexen? Kommen Sie. Das haben nur meine absoluten Mega-Groupies gelesen. Kate Beckett: Erhielten Sie Briefe von diesen Groupies? Beunruhigende Briefe? Richard Castle: All meine Fan-Post ist beunruhigend. Das ist das Berufsrisiko. Kate Beckett: In manchen dieser Fälle versucht der Mörder... Richard Castle: Denjenigen zu kontaktieren von dem er bessesen ist. Ich kenne mich mit psychopathischer Methodologie aus. Ein weiteres Berufsrisiko. Wussten Sie, dass Sie wunderschöne Augen haben? Kate Beckett: Ich nehme an, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn wir Ihre Post durchsuchen? Richard Castle: Kein Problem. Kann ich Kopien davon haben? Kate Beckett: Kopien? Richard Castle: Ich spiele Poker. Mit andern Autoren. Patterson, Canell. Bestseller-Autoren. Sie glauben garnicht, wie neidisch sie wären. Kate Beckett: Neidisch? Richard Castle: Dass ich einen Nachahmer habe. Das würde viel bedeuten in meiner Welt. Das ist der Ritterschlag für Krimi-Autoren. Kate Beckett: Es sind Menschen gestorben, Mr. Castle. Richard Castle: Ich möchte ja nicht die Leichen haben. Nur die Bilder. Kate Beckett: Das wäre dann alles. Szenenwechsel Castles zu Hause, Martha, Bert & Castle Martha Rodgers: (singt auf englisch) Ich bin eine, die nicht Nein sagen kann Ich stecke in der Klemme Ich sage immer: "Komm mit" Wenn ich eigendlich... ''He, Kleiner. Ich zeige Bert gerade, wie ich damals im Palace aufegtreten bin. Richard Castle: Weiß er, dass das Lied von dir haldelt? Bert: Bereit fürs Finale, Liebes? Martha Rodgers: Na klar! Bert: 5, 6, 7, 8. Martha Rodgers: (singt wieder auf englisch) ''Ich bin ein Narr bei gedimmten Licht Ich kann nich... Szenenwechsel Castles Haus Alexis und Castle Richard Castle: Du verpasst die Show. Alexis Castle: Ich habe die Vorschau gesehen. Richard Castle: Es gibt wohl eine neue Hauptrolle. Alexis Castle: Er heißt Vert. Er verzaubert. Richard Castle: Wow. Alexis Castle: Ja. Richard Castle: Ich hoffe, er verschwindet bis morgen. Verwandelst du dich bis Mitternacht bis es zur Schule geht in einen Kürbis oder so? Alexis Castle: Nicht wenn mein Dad festgenommen wird. Wie war's im Knast? Wurdest du zum Sklaven? Richard Castle: Tut mir leid. Ich gehöre immer noch dir. Einen für Papa? (Er bietet ihr Sahne aus der Sprühdose an.) Alexis Castle: Ich war schon Zähne putzen. Richard Castle: Pech. Alexis Castle: Also, erzählst du es mir oder muss ich es auf deinen Fanseiten nachlesen? Richard Castle: Du kannst gern im Internet surfenm aber bleib von meinen Fanseiten fern. Alexis Castle: Ernsthaft, Dad. Hast du Ärger? Richard Castle: Trotz aller Bemühungen, nein. Sie brauchen Hilfe bei einem Fall. Alexis Castle. Einem Fall? Richard Castle: Offenbar benutzt jemand meine Bücher als Mordvorlage. Alexis Castle: Das ist ja furchtbar. Richard Castle: Ja. Alexis Castle: Wie viele? Richard Castle: Zwi, bis jetzt. Alexis Castle: Geht´s dir gut? Richard Castle: Ja. Es ist nur so sinnlos. Alexis Castle: Das ist Mord für gewöhlich immer. Richard Castle: Nein. Normalerweise gibt es einen Grund für Mord. Leidenschaft, Gier, Poloitik. Das Sinnlose sind die Bücher die der Mörder auswählte. Die Hölle kennt keine Wut? Blumen für dein Grab?'' ''Das sind die schlechteren. Warum wählt ein psychotischer Fan diese? Alexis Castle: Vielleicht, weoö er psychotisch ist. Na los. Zeit zum Schlafengehen. Du kannt morgen darüber nachdenken. Kategorie:Skrips